Silver Lining
by MintLeafeon
Summary: It's Valentine's Day yet again, but it turns out that our little emerald-haired tennis player will have to spend it without his two boyfriends. The two are busy, and he's got nothing to do. Spending Valentine's Day alone is just not fun at all… but hey, there's always a silver lining. Let's just hope it doesn't get him in trouble in the meantime.


**Title: **Silver Lining

**Summary:** It's Valentine's Day yet again, but it turns out that our little emerald-haired tennis player will have to spend it without his two boyfriends. The two are busy, and he's got nothing to do. Spending Valentine's Day alone is just not fun at all… but hey, there's always a silver lining. Let's just hope it doesn't get him in trouble in the meantime.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. The anime and its canon characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

"What do you mean you have to leave?" Ryoma asked, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the shorter of his two boyfriends. "Kunimitsu already had to leave because he is out of town on family business, but what about you?"

Fuji gave a sad smile as he lightly hugged his younger boyfriend to his chest. "I'm sorry Ryo-chan. You know I would stay with you if I could, but this is important for me. You know how much I love photography, and there is an open position in a company just in the next town."

"I know… but why on Valentine's Day?" Ryoma whispered, burying his face in Fuji's chest as he lightly wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "Today was supposed to be the day for couples to spend time together…"

"I know, and I'm sorry that I have to leave you alone," Fuji said, kissing the top of Ryoma's head. "I'm sure that Mitsu feels the same way Ryo-chan," he said, reassuring the boy. "I have to go now in order to make it to my interview on time."

Ryoma sighed before letting go of Fuji and crossing his arms over his chest with a small frown on his face. "Do you know when you'll be back?"

"Most likely later on tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest. My interview is at five which means I have to go now," Fuji said, ruffling Ryoma's hair with a gentle smile on his face. Leaning forward, Fuji kissed Ryoma's forehead before moving lower and kissing the shorter boy on the lips. "Please don't frown at me. You know I feel bad about this already."

"Fine," Ryoma said, turning away from him as Fuji grabbed his bag. "Just hurry up with the interview…"

"I'll try Ryo-chan. I promise," Fuji said, his smile becoming a little happier as he walked out the door of Ryoma's house.

Ryoma walked over to a nearby window and stared as Fuji walked down the street and got onto the bus to take him to the nearby train station in order to get to the next town. Sighing, he couldn't help but feel a bit upset.

For one, it was Valentine's Day, but he wouldn't get to spend it with his boyfriends at all. One of them was busy with his family, and the other was busy because of a chance for a potential job… He couldn't really be angry, but he did feel disappointed.

"How much worse can this get?" he questioned himself, shaking his head slightly as his eyes narrowed at the two presents he had hidden under the couch. They were both Valentine's Day gifts for his two boyfriends, but he guessed he would have to save them for the two's birthdays instead…

Hearing the phone ringing from the kitchen, he took his mind off of the presents and disappointment he felt and went to go answer the phone.

"Echizen residence," he answered, not even bothering to take a look at the ID of the person calling.

"…"

"You again?"

"…"

"Why?"

"…"

Ryoma sighed at what the other had said. "Fine, but at what time and where?"

"…"

"No, I'm not doing anything today. They are both busy today."

"…"

"Alright. I'll meet you there."

"…"

"I won't get lost," Ryoma said, rolling his eyes before hanging up the phone and heading up to his room in order to get changed, giving his cat Karupin a scratch behind the ears. "You can watch over the house right Karupin?" he questioned with a small smile.

Karupin meowed in response happily, smiling at Ryoma before making her way to her perch on the window sill.

Ryoma smirked before getting into some casual clothing and leaving the house, taking the house keys considering his parents were out on their own date somewhere two towns over from what he remembered. Before he left, he also made sure to get something that had been on his bedside table for the last couple of weeks.

* * *

Half an hour later, in the afternoon, found Ryoma waiting outside a restaurant.

"First he tells me not to be late, and then he's late himself…" Ryoma grumbled under his breath, obviously not happy with the other person.

"Sorry about that," he heard from behind him.

"Hello," he greeted, turning to see the other. "Now where did you want to take me?"

"Do you have it?" he asked instead.

"Wearing it," Ryoma sighed in response, lifting up his wrist to show a silver bracelet with his name on it along with a small chain hanging off of it.

"Good," the other said with a small smirk on his face as he gently gripped Ryoma's hand and dragged the shorter of the two. "It's a surprise."

Ryoma frowned at that. "I don't like surprises."

"Sorry," the other apologized yet again, tugging the other through several streets until they managed to wind up in front of a park.

"What are we even doing here?"

"It's Valentine's Day, and you said the other two were busy. I thought it would be better than spending it alone," the other answered in a thoughtful tone.

Ryoma hummed in response before nodding his head in agreement. Although he may not be spending it with Fuji or Tezuka, spending it with at least one person was better than spending it at home alone with just his cat for company. He had nothing against Karupin, but it did get a little lonely…

The other led Ryoma to a picnic spread and sat the boy down.

"Did you make this?"

"I had help from my mother to make the spread," the other admitted, causing Ryoma to smirk.

"Well we shouldn't let it go to waste at least," he muttered as he reached forward to eat some of the food placed in front of him.

They spent a good couple of hours in the park until it was nighttime.

"Here's my Valentine's Day gift to you," the other said, pulling out a necklace and placing it around Ryoma's neck as they walked back to the Echizen household.

Ryoma grabbed the pendant hanging off it and pulled it up to see it. He noticed it was a locket and opened it to see a large group picture. "Wasn't this at the-"

"Yes it was at camp where everyone was being chosen for the team to go against Kevin and his group."

Ryoma just gave a small smile. "I've been looking for a picture from that time…"

"I know."

"Should I be concerned about how you know?"

"No."

"Of course," Ryoma answered with a roll of his eyes. Walking up to his door, he turned around and nodded in appreciation to the other. "Thanks for spending today with me."

"It was no problem. Have you been thinking about it?"

"I'm definitely going to have to talk to Syuu and Mitsu about it first," Ryoma admitted with a nod of his head.

"I can wait," the other answered with a small smile on his face. Leaning forward and pecking Ryoma on the forehead, he whispered into the emerald-boy's ear, "Remember. There's always a silver lining at every turn."

Ryoma gave another nod, watching as the other walked away. Smirking to himself, Ryoma turned and entered his house only to stare in shock at the two people in front of him.

"So Ryoma… Who was that?" Fuji asked, his eyes narrowed in obvious anger as Tezuka had his arms crossed with a frown on his face.

Well… Talk about bad timing!


End file.
